Juntas
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: En el Tártaro, Arachne piensa en su relación previa con Atenea y la causa de su odio hacia ella.


Desde el interior de su globo amarillento la mujer araña estaba cabreándose hasta el punto de lo indecible.

Eso era relativamente normal en los monstruos reformados en el Tártaro. Cuando estaban medio regenerados recordaban los últimos momentos de sus vidas y casi siempre implicaban ser cortados en pedazos, acuchillados, envenenados y muchos otros destinos divertidos.

Gruño mientras pensaba en su última muerte: aplastada por un ascensor mientras estaba dentro del mismo. No cualquier ascensor. Las Puertas de la Muerte, la única salida de ese agujero infernal que no implicaba ser invocada por un ser del exterior. Supuso que esa y las otras cinco veces anteriores fueron porque estaba demasiado ansiosa por volver a la Tierra para respirar un aire más limpio y mirar el cielo.

Y para vengarse, por supuesto. Pero todos los que estaban allí también buscaban vengarse de alguien arriba, así que no era tan especial.

A su lado vio a las Gorgonas, Medusa, Esteno y Euryale, en su misma situación. Su mirada se suavizo. Ellas eran más o menos amigas después de todo. Todas odiaban a la misma persona por haberlas convertido en lo que eran ahora.

Medusa y sus hermanas odiaban a Atenea porque Medusa había sido violada por Poseidon y la diosa había tenido la cara de castigarla simplemente porque según una norma ridícula no podía castigar a su tío. Aparte de eso, ella había quedado embarazada y el gilipollas no se había molestado en visitarla para ver como estaban sus dos hijos. No ayudaba que hasta su última muerte años atrás aún estaba negando lo que le había pasado.

Ella la odiaba por no poder admitir que una mortal podía superarla en su propio juego y maldecirla en consecuencia, aunque las cuatro estaban encontrando que sus maldiciones eran mucho más ventajosas de lo que jamás admitirían.

Sin embargo, Arachne tenia otra razón más para guardar un odio más profundo a Atenea. Todos los mitos hablaban de su padre pero nunca de su madre. Algunos decían que era humana, otros que era una ninfa, al menos uno que había escuchado de un borracho la retrataba como el resultado del romance de una de las Musas con un comerciante mortal. Este último estaba cerca pero no metía gol, solo lamia el palo.

Su madre real era la razón por la que odiaba tanto a Atenea y la fuerza detrás del miedo que sus hijos tenían por ella. También era responsable de su mil veces maldito defecto fatal, la causa del final de su última visita arriba. Ella no soportaba lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser cuando le presionaban ciertos botones.

Y cuando fue maldecida...cerro los ojos mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Recordaba muy bien ese momento. La diosa disfrazada de mortal retándola a un concurso, ambas tejiendo de una forma que incluso las maquinas mortales para hacer ropa no podían lograr aún, la frustración de su contrincante cuando perdió, la revelación de quién era y su maldición cuando se había negado a admitir que había hecho trampas. No las había hecho, pero la diosa no escucho y la transformo en lo que era ahora antes de afirmar que estaba decepcionada con ella.

Había sido reclamada en ese mismo momento. Desde entonces no había dejado de enfurecerla el hecho de que nadie creyese su versión de la historia hasta el punto de dejar de intentar explicarse. Lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que su madre no la veía como uno de sus hijos, con la mayoría muertos por sus manos simplemente por pura envidia y celos. Se admitía a si misma que eso no era correcto pero la perra de su madre jamas admitiría su error o su culpa debido a su creencia de que siendo una diosa la hacia incapaz de cometer errores.

Las únicas que sabían acerca de su filiación eran las Gorgonas y realmente no les importaba. La vida era una partida del poker de las miserias para todos sin excepción y ellas solo pasaban a haber "ganado" ese juego en comparación con otros. Que castiguen a la victima de un violador por su crimen simplemente porque era importante era asqueroso y equivalía muy bien con ser castigada por tu madre porque le dio una rabieta ver que su hija tenia más talento que ella en una de sus áreas de especialización.

Tras unas horas ella extendió una de sus patas de araña y abrió su burbuja, saliendo cubierta de un liquido parecido al pus. Tras librarse del mismo dirigió su vista a los otros tres bultos y espero, sonriendo mientras las veía reformarse. Eran sus amigas, su familia. Su verdadera familia. Y, a diferencia de su madre, no pensaba dejarlas atrás o tirarlas a un lado tras usarlas. Hasta que todas se Desvaneciesen estarían juntas compartiendo su odio por Atenea y no había nada más que decir.

Hacer un juramento como ese por el río Estingia tenia sus efectos después de todo.


End file.
